Amos
Amos is a prolific programmer who thrives in the dark underworld of Andromeda. Outside of the jurisdiction of WARRIOR and OPERATIVE, Amos deals in arms and other weaponry which he can recalibrate and upgrade for the right price. Despite his short stature and misleading looks, Amos has a well of confidence within him and holds great ambition beyond the mundane programming and backwash life he lives. No, Amos has his dark circles set on all of the city. Grandeur awaits this scaly bastard, but a whole army stands before him and his throne of greed. With just the horns on the back of his head, his workshop, and his worthless yet steadfast security robot A.M maybe Amos has what it takes to take Andromeda for himself. Appearance Amos is a small, and inconspicuous being. His features are largely reptilian aside from his body structure which is largely humanoid in nature. His scaly complexion dominates the majority of his body ranging from a seriously dark olive brown to an almost white underbelly. His most predominant features is his face as most of his other bodily features hide under clothing to fit the occasion. He has a rather large mouth with needle-like teeth that stick out from his lower jaw and jut out above. Similar to the jaw of a crocodile, Amos' mouth is made in such a way that all of the muscle and force is made for closing meaning it can deliver a fatal bite if push comes to shove for the haywired programmer. Amos also has an array of horns that most prominently feature at the back of his head as well some smaller pieces on the brow of his head. His eyes are the strangest feature, much more insectoid in nature. They are dichoptic and compound, a collection of eyes that allow him to see almost everywhere around him. As well as this instead of a traditional eyelid, he blinks using a nicitating membrane similar to most avians and some reptiles. Abilities Beyond from his obvious capability both as an engineer and programmer, there are a host of other abilities which Amos has to offer due to his unique biology. Unique Physiology *'Enhanced Bite', the composition and nature of Amos' mouth is built explicitly for biting. This power is comparable to the force of the bite of the Spotted Hyena, enough to crush bone and rip flesh to ribbons. He also has the neck muscles to help violently pull on whatever he clamps down, further damaging whatever he can get his mouth onto. *'Enhanced Dexterity', with his unique eyes, stubby tail, and a host of natural instincts to aid his mind Amos is a mostly agile and acrobatic type. He is not clumsy at any point and can easily navigate through dangerous and narrow pathways. It is almost impossible for him to naturally fall over, even when standing on top of moving vehicles, during an earthquake; etc. *'Natural Weaponry', including his fatal bite Amos also has a set of claws on his digits. Both hand and feet have small and dense claws that can give anyone who gets too close a nasty gash. While it's not very affective in terms of damage, it's normally painful enough to distract someone. Enhanced Intelligence Where Amos lacks in expertise of weaponry and forms of combat, he makes up in his sheer intelligence. He is very perceptive of the people around him, and oftentimes tries to make use of his talents in order to entice them towards his business and perhaps even control them at some point. This mostly shines in his expertise as a programmer and engineer, he knows the ins and outs of almost all types of weaponry and weaponized vehicles having the clarity to pinpoint exact problems and breakdowns experienced in them while also being able to fix them too. While this expertise is valued, the ability of his craft excels in his own personal or custom creations he can specially design for the right price. Roleplay Library * Approved by Chairmen Seri Category:RPC